


Behave

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, Impact Play, Post-Time Skip, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: Akira puts you in your place.
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kunimi Akira/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally nothing for Kunimi and he is so fucking hot and I was in a mood to get slapped lmao
> 
> This version is a little more edited than what i posted on tumblr, which i wrote in a weird horny hazejgkwjeoiwje

It's intense and quick his response to your little act of defiance. How he flips you onto your back so fast your head spins, and drags you down the bed, your legs smacking against his chest.

You open your mouth to say _something_ \--but it's lost with a strong slap across your face, one that snaps your head to the side and rips a whimpering moan from you, your eyes squeezing shut in surprise.

You wheeze with your knees suddenly being pressed to your shoulders, Akira's cock sucked deeper into your drooling, spread cunt with a wet squelch, and when you try to turn to look at him again, eyes wide and teary and needy, he's hunched over you, pinning your restless body down with his weight, swollen lips parted and panting against the sting left on your cheek.

"Do _not_ fucking do that again, do you understand me?" He growls. You're still gasping and reeling from the first slap, and squeak with another to your other cheek, shoving your face further towards his, meeting lazy pools of onyx under a furrowed brow and a pretty frown. "Huh? You gonna behave?"

"Y--" He pops your cheek again, and you moan and squeeze down on his throbbing cock, the sound choking into a high keen with the sudden, quick and heavy thrusts he picks up. Akira is glaring down at you expectantly, his cheeks flushed pink and pretty in the golden light of the lamp. "Y-Yes! M'sorry!"

He purrs, slowing his hips to a sensual roll, a hand coming down around your throat, the other grasping your jaw to keep your eyes on his. He uses your face to push himself up, squeezing down on your neck. Your legs tremble where they're trapped between his biceps and his chest.

He holds your face in place, landing another smack to your cheek, his eyes watching you take it despite your embarrassment and your arousal, no doubt feeling the way your pussy flutters from his heavy hand.

"That's right," he grunts, the force of his hips becoming stronger but staying mind-numbingly slow, making you cry out with each impale. Your nails scrabble against his knees on either side of your hips, your back arching as much as it can with him pinning your head in place.

He huffs with every thrust, staring down from beneath his bangs, watching you writhing and whimpering. Watching how your breasts and thighs bouncing with the way he fucks into you, the angle of your legs over his shoulders making it so much more intense and deep, his grasp on your throat making your head fuzz over.

Akira gives your head a little shake, lands another slap to your face until your eyes flutter back open, teary and pupils blown wide. He smirks, a thumb rubbing over your parted lips until it sinks past your teeth, catching on your cheek and pushing down on your tongue. you both moan together when he leans forward and spits into your mouth, his cock twitching inside you.

He laughs, breathy and mean, teeth bared and eyes glowing with adoration while his pace picks up again. "Yeah, you're never gonna do that again, are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are love uwu
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
